Error de ventanas o
by Music.Of.Your.Soul
Summary: ...La historia de cuando Dean metió la pata hasta el fondo y Castiel hizo algo así como un amigo. AU. "Lo siento, estaba borracho y pensé que estaba entrando en la casa de mi hermano, así que ahora estoy medio desnudo en tu sofá. Por cierto, tienes los ojos más azules que he visto."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Supernatural pertenece a la CW, porque si fuera mío hace un par de temporadas que le habría dado un perro y una novia a Sam, y una casa con una valla blanca a Cas y Dean. La idea para esta historia fue sacada de un post de mi lugar favorito en el mundo: Tumblr._

**Error de ventanas o La historia de cuando Dean metió la pata hasta el fondo y Castiel hizo algo así como un amigo**

Hay ciertas preguntas que uno se hace de forma inevitable al despertarse un día domingo antes de las nueve. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo se me ocurre vivir en un sitio cercano a una iglesia? ¿Por qué mierdas hay tanto sol? ¿Es esto un castigo kármico por no dar de comer a mi tortuga Sheldon en quinto grado? ¿Por qué hay un hombre desconocido y sin camiseta durmiendo en mi sofá?

A veces las preguntas tienen respuesta, a veces no. Pero en lo que se refiere a la última de ellas la explicación es muy simple: Dean Winchester es un gilipollas. No nos equivoquemos, esto no está dicho como un insulto, sino como un hecho real y empírico; el cielo es azul, el mar es salado, el agua moja y Dean Winchester es un gilipollas.

Si Dean Winchester no fuese un gilipollas no habría tenido la _brillante_ idea de salir tres días seguidos con Benny, aun sabiendo que una sola noche con su amigo era suficiente como para sobrepasar la cuota de alcohol en sangre normal para un ser humano. Si Dean Winchester no fuese un gilipollas, no habría acabado, por lo anterior, borracho hasta tal punto de olvidar dónde estaban las llaves de su casa. Si Dean Winchester no fuese un gilipollas, habría pensado que tal vez, _y solo tal vez_, entrar en el piso de su hermano escalando por la ventana a las cinco de la mañana no era una buena idea (cabe mencionar que el hermano de Dean es un ser humano enorme hecho de músculo y que si Dean Winchester no fuese un gilipollas, habría recordado que le habría dado una paliza por colarse sin avisar). Si Dean Winchester no fuese un gilipollas, al entrar en el piso de su hermano se habría dado cuenta de que 1. Su hermano no tiene una mesilla en el salón, 2. El sofá de su hermano es unas cien veces más incómodo que en el que se duerme y 3. Que su hermano no tiene gatos. Pero como Dean Winchester es un gilipollas de tomo a lomo, sale con Benny durante tres días, olvida dónde está su coche, se encarama a un árbol para entrar por la ventana al piso de su hermano y termina en el sofá de un muy, muy, muy confundido Castiel.

La razón por la que Castiel está tan, tan, tan confundido (bueno, además de la parte obvia en la que hay un hombre semidesnudo en su sofá un a las ocho de la mañana con cuarenta y dos minutos un domingo de mediados de septiembre) es porque, como cualquier otro hijo del vecino, tuvo una época de rebeldía y locura, en la que todo lo que hacía era beber y salir de fiesta y, si había suficiente alcohol en su cuerpo como para olvidarlo al día siguiente, acostarse con alguna que otra chica. Pero, a diferencia de cualquier otro hijo del vecino, terminó siendo apuñalado por una chica llamada April, lo que hizo que dejara esa vida atrás y entrara en lo que podría decirse delicadamente como un periodo de sequía. Tampoco hay que tenerle lástima al pobre Castiel por no haber tenido sexo en los tres últimos años. No mucha al menos. Ya que en ese tiempo descubrió muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, como que le gusta leer hasta no poder más aunque esté cansado al día siguiente, que no le gusta despertarse temprano (independientemente del nivel de alcohol que haya consumido), que es más de Quidditch que de fútbol, que es más de Han que de Obi Wan y, la más importante, que es más de Luke que de Leia (si sabéis a qué me refiero). Tras todas estas grandes epifanías, vino una más: a Castiel le gusta la soledad. Así que, poco a poco, se convirtió en lo que la gente normal llamaría un ermitaño; su vida se resume en ir a clase, ir a la biblioteca, ir a su casa y –de vez en cuando- ir a casa de Gabriel. Y vuelta. El único gran amigo que ha hecho en estos últimos años es Balthazar, que se deja caer de vez en cuando por su piso.

Pero está muy claro que la persona que duerme en el sofá no es Balthazar, ni nadie que conozca porque Castiel no tiene más amigos y el hombre en cuestión es demasiado alto para ser Gabriel. También está muy claro que no debería estar ahí. Y Castiel se pregunta si hay alguna especie de protocolo social para estas situaciones. Así que hace lo que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho haría si se encuentra con otro hombre semidesnudo en su sofá a las ocho de la mañana con cuarenta y dos minutos un domingo de mediados de septiembre. Gritar. _Muy jodidamente fuerte._

―¿Pero qué…?― Dean se levanta sobresaltado (cosa de la que se arrepiente inmediatamente) ―¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Quién eres _tú_?

―Yo pregunté antes.― Castiel se siente descolocado con la respuesta. ¿Qué clase de ser humano allana la casa de alguien y se levanta con réplicas sacadas de los niños de preescolar?

―Pe…pero… esta es mi casa.

―¿Qué?― por primera vez Dean se da cuenta de que ese no es el sofá de su hermano, ni el piso de su hermano. ―¿Dónde estoy?

―En el 437 de la calle Green.

―¿En qué piso?

―El 3ºC.

―Eso lo explica. También explica lo de los gatos.― Castiel lo mira como si fuera el primer ser humano que ha visto en años. –Eeeeehh… Sam vive arriba.― Los ojos azules -_muy, muy azules,_ nota Dean- siguen mirándolo con el mayor gesto de extrañeza posible (cosa que, vale, es bastante normal). –Sam; estúpidamente alto y con el pelo como un hippie, es mi hermano pequeño y vive en el piso de arriba, creí que estaba entrando en su salón.

_Eso explica mucho_ piensa Castiel. Claro que sabe quién es Sam, le ha visto muchas veces por el ascensor y alguna vez en la universidad, aunque hasta ese momento solo le conocía como "Culo Mordible". Apodo no puesto por él, sino por Gabriel y Balthazar que aparentemente no tienen nada mejor que hacer que cotillear sobre la gente que vive en su edificio. (Solo como nota aparte, las vecinas de al lado eran "Flequillo A Lo Hitler" y "Ropa Chillona"; los de abajo, "El Hijo Bastardo De Ellen Degeneres y Ken", "Futuro Presidente De Los Estados Unidos", "Risa De Caballo" y "Demasiado Gay Para Cassie"; y enfrente vivían Hael y Judith pero Baltazar se había acostado con las dos y habían terminado por irse del edificio y ser sustituidas por "Pechonalidad", "La Que Siempre Está Cantando" y "La Rubia No Tan Rubia").

―¿Y cómo has entrado?

―Hay un árbol estratégicamente bien colocado bajo vuestra ventana y, por cierto, deberías poner una cerradura mejor.

―Sí, es que no calculaba que alguien estaría suficientemente loco como para escalar el árbol para dormir en mi sofá― Dean se ríe, y a pesar de que instantáneamente la cabeza le duele de forma infernal, vale la pena. Castiel entonces se toma tiempo para ver de verdad al hombre con el que habla; se fija en que se le forman arrugas en la comisura de los ojos cuando se ríe, que tiene pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz, que tiene los ojos más verdes que ha visto en su vida y que a pesar de acabar de despertarse y, posiblemente, estar con resaca, era atractivo. No, atractivo no era la palabra. Guapo. Dolorosamente guapo. Tan guapo que debía ser ilegal ser así de guapo.

―Bueno, tío, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Prometo no volver a entrar a tu casa a hurtadillas de noche.― A Castiel, que jamás de los jamases le pasaba nada interesante, le pareció repentinamente inaceptable no tener más desconocidos entrando por la ventana. –Por cierto, soy Dean. Dean Winchester.

―Castiel Novak.

―Un gusto en conocerte, Castiel. Otra vez, siento mucho las molestias. Ahora me iré a despertar a mi hermano para luego asaltar su cocina… ¿Y mi camiseta? No importa. Hasta luego.

Castiel se queda sin moverse, como si le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría.

―Oye, _Cas_.― Dean lo mira con una sonrisa― ¿Quieres un café? No ahora, ahora me siento como si un tren me hubiese atropellado, pero… Otro día.―Puede que Dean sea un gilipollas, pero cree que es buena idea compensar al pobre chaval al que le ha allanado la casa (aunque no hubiese sido aposta) y que tiene los ojos azules como el mar en calma _-¿qué cojones? Vale, sí que necesita dormir con urgencia-_. Honestamente, a su cerebro no le da tiempo a pensárselo dos veces antes de hablar. Pero Cas asiente, así que todo está bien. –Guay. Nos vemos, entonces. Y, Cas… bonito lunar.- Antes de que Castiel se dé cuenta de que está hablando del lunar que está justo al lado de su pezón derecho y que, por tanto, ha estado todo este rato sin camiseta y, por consiguiente, se ponga tan rojo como el más rojo de los tomates, Dean-soy-demasiado-atractivo-para-ir-por-la-calle-sin-un-cartel-de-advertencia se ha ido.

Dean sabe que necesita dormir y Cas cree que no va a ser capaz de pegar ojo otra vez en un buen rato. Cas se da cuenta de que no tiene ni su número ni ninguna otra forma de comunicarse con él y Dean piensa que si el destino ha hecho que entrara en la ventana equivocada, seguro que hace que vuelvan a verse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola, hermosas personas! Solo tengo una cosa que decir: WOW. Cuando subí el primer capítulo nunca tuve intención de hacer una historia larga, era simplemente por sacarme la espinita de aquella idea que había visto. Pero ver vuestros reviews y alertas me ha animado a continuar con esta inmensa locura que espero que sigáis conmigo. **_

**Disclaimer: Supernatural le pertenece a los demonios de cruces de caminos de la CW a quienes vendimos nuestras almas. **

Sam Winchester ama muchas cosas de su vida. Ama la carrera que escogió, porque sabe que aunque le cueste sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ser abogado y defender a la gente es aquello para lo que nació. Ama el trabajo de interno que tiene en Emmerson Cod, una firma asociada a la policía del estado que le quita horas de sueño y estudio, pero que adora porque le hace sentir que, aunque solo lleve café, ayuda a hacer el mundo un poco mejor. Ama a Dorothy Baum, su mejor amiga desde los dieciocho años, quien lo conoció cuando todavía tenía el pelo corto y cara de cachorro perdido, y que le ayudó a quitarse ese "olor a virgen" como diría ella, porque a pesar de que tiene unas idas de olla impresionantes (hablamos de la chica que pensó que subirse al techo de la casa del decano era una buena idea para celebrar haber pasado los exámenes) tiene un corazón enorme, es un buen hombro sobre el que llorar y prepara el mejor mojito de la historia. Ama a Jess Moore, su novia desde el año pasado, que es dulce, lista y está guapa hasta cuando se cabrea con él. Ama a Bobby, Ellen, Jo y Ash, que son la familia que no tuvo. Ama incondicionalmente a su hermano Dean, la única familia que conoció por un largo tiempo.

Sam Winchester tiene muchas habilidades, es inteligente, tiene el don de la palabra, posee una paciencia casi infinita y, lo más importante ahora mismo, es increíblemente observador.

Gracias a sus dotes observadoras, las cosas que a los demás les cuesta admitir, él es capaz de verlas desde el primer momento; se dio cuenta, mucho antes de que ellos se atrevieran a dar el paso, que Bobby y Ellen debían estar juntos, que se complementaban y entendían el dolor del otro. Supo, aun cuando lo negó una y mil veces, que Dean estaba colado por el quarterback del equipo de fútbol cuando tenía dieciséis. Sabe, aunque nunca hayan hablado del tema, que por mucho que Jo le diga a su madre que solo se está tomando un año sabático, no piensa ir a la universidad, porque adora trabajar en The Roadhouse y el taller de su padrastro. Es plenamente consciente, aunque intente ocultarlo, que a Dorothy le gusta un poco demasiado la mejor amiga de Dean, Charlie. Sabe, apenas le ve entrar por la puerta, que Dean se trae algo entre manos.

―¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?― Sam considera la opción de que le hubieran echado algo a la bebida de Dean que lo hubiera hecho madrugador, pero lo descarta rápidamente.

―¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a tu querido hermano?― responde como si de verdad fuera normal que apareciera así de temprano en su casa (medio desnudo, cabe mencionar). ―¿Tienes algo de comida?― _ah, he ahí la razón_.

―¿Y tu camiseta? Y por favor dime que no has hecho un striptease en medio de la calle _otra vez_.

―¿Qu…? No. Joder, Sammy, _una vez_. Eso solo fue una vez y estaba…―Sam se ríe.― Imbécil.

―Vale, si no hiciste un striptease, ¿qué ha pasado?

―Ni idea, habrán sido los gatos. –Responde mientras se echa a la boca un puñado de cereales.

―¿Gatos?

―Los gatos de Cas.

―Ya. Claro. Y Cas es…

―Castiel. Tu vecino de abajo.

―¿Y hay algún motivo por el que los gatos del vecino de abajo te hayan robado la camiseta o debería empezar a preocuparme por la delincuencia felina en mi edificio?... Oh, Dios, te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

―No, Sam, no me he acostado con él.― Dean pone los ojos en blanco y procede a contarle la historia de cómo había acabado durmiendo en el sofá del vecino. Para que el lector pueda empatizar con Sam, debe comprender que durante toda su vida, su hermano había llegado con mil y una historias dignas de contar en un libro por fascículos; Dean Winchester y la vez que anduvo en contra del tránsito montado en un cortacésped, Dean Winchester y la vez que se había subido al escenario a cantar con Prince, Dean Winchester y la vez que despertó en Canadá, Dean Winchester y la vez que se fue haciendo autostop de Orlando a Denver, Dean Winchester y las millones de veces que había hecho algo dudosamente legal y se había salido con la suya. Por eso, a lo largo de todos esos años, Sam había perfeccionado una expresión en su cara que decía con toda claridad "Eres-un-imbécil-no-sé-cómo-te-las-arreglas-para-meterte-en-situaciones-así-y-no-estar-muerto". EUINSCTLAPMESAYNED para abreviar.

Así que, como es predecible, Sam lo mira con cara de EUINSCTLAPMESAYNED y se pregunta mentalmente dónde está el gato encerrado. Porque sí, Sam se da cuenta inmediatamente de que hay algo que su hermano a) no ha admitido o b) ha admitido pero no le está contando.

Pero él conoce a Dean, y sabe que a veces es obtuso para hablar de lo que siente y piensa, así que no pregunta ni presiona. _Espera a que venga a ti, Sam. Lo hará eventualmente, entonces disparas._ La voz de Bobby suena en su cabeza (era un consejo para cazar ciervos, pero meh, Sam prefiere reciclar sus consejos para algo más útil).

Y Dean, al igual que aquel pobre ciervo al que Bobby insistía que disparara -y que al final no tuvo corazón para hacerle nada porque _"jopé, Bobby, es que se parece a Bambi" "Sam, no se dispara a Bambi, se dispara a su madre"_- viene a él a lo largo de ese domingo.

Al principio es algo sutil –Oye, Sammy, ¿has hablado alguna vez con Cas?

―Ehhhh… No realmente. Nos presentamos cuando me mudé al edificio. Y hemos hablado del clima y el correo y esas cosas.

―Ajá.

Luego, a la hora de comer, empieza a acercarse poco a poco ―¿Y sabes qué hace?

―¿Quién?

―Cas.

―Oh, ya… Estudia en la universidad.

―Uh.― Sigue masticando su trozo de pizza como si la interrupción nunca hubiera tenido lugar. ―¿Sabes qué estudia?

―Ni idea. Sé que está haciendo un doctorado porque su edificio está enfrente del mío.―Dean se queda en silencio después de eso.

Y así se pasa el resto de la tarde; "¿Es de los que hace fiestas o de los que se queda en casa?" le pregunta mientras lavan los platos. "¿Tiene hermanos?" suelta en los anuncios de la maratón de Star Trek que están viendo en la tele. "¿Sabes qué tipo de coche conduce?" dice después de que termina de hablar con Jess por teléfono. Sam sonríe y se encoje de hombros mientras le da la razón a Bobby.

Para cuando Dean se va a su casa, Sam ha contestado todas y cada una de las aleatorias preguntas acerca de su vecino. No es que en realidad sepa mucho de él, pero parece que sus respuestas traen algo de calma a su hermano mayor.

Sam no cree en el destino, pero está seguro de que Dean le ha vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de tener buena suerte eterna; sino, no se explica cómo es que sale intacto de situaciones peligrosas y casi ilegales o cómo es posible que, ni veinticuatro horas después de haber estado hablando sobre él con su hermano, se encuentre con Castiel fuera del edificio luciendo desesperado frente a un Toyota negro.

―Venga, vamos, no me hagas esto ahora estúpido coche.

―¿Castiel?― el hombre de ojos azules da un respingo.

―Ho-hola ¿Sam, verdad?

―Sí… ¿Qué pasa?― señala el vehículo con un gesto de cabeza.

―Uh…el motor no funciona y hay un ruido en el… Honestamente, no sé. No entiendo nada de coches.

―Pues estás de suerte.― Castiel ladea la cabeza. –Mi hermano Dean, creo que le has conocido este fin de semana― Sam intenta ignorar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su vecino― es mecánico. Seguro que puede echarle un ojo.― Cas asiente y Sam no puede evitar notar cómo su gesto se ilumina.

**Y eso es todo por hoy. He querido dar la perspectiva de Sam porque, honestamente, lo amo con todo mi corazón y creo que secretamente es el fan número uno de Destiel (y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario). Sé que es poca acción, pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más divertido. **

**¿Alguien ha pillado la referencia a otra conocida serie de televisión? **

**Por si os da curiosidad, en Stanford los edificios en los que se imparte derecho y los diferentes postgrados están, efectivamente, uno en frente del otro (o al menos eso dice el mapa que saqué de internet).**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y recordad que los reviews y alertas me mantienen respirando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Espero que, a diferencia de mí, no estéis privados de sueño.**

**Nota: con la canción pensad en High School Musical (ahora no tiene sentido, pero dentro de un par de párrafos prometo que lo tendrá).**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no es mío… aún.**

Castiel está, vulgarmente hablando, cagándose en todo ahora mismo. Se caga profundamente en su hermano Gabriel, porque es una mala persona y no tiene la decencia de dejar dos segundos de mirar a su nueva asistente Kali para ir a dejarle a la universidad, y porque es demasiado egoísta para prestarle su coche nuevo y porque es un capullo integral y porque, joder, lo convenció de que si se comía una semilla de sandía le crecería un árbol en el estómago y se pasó la infancia sin comer sandía y aún no se lo ha perdonado del todo. Se caga en el barrio en el que vive porque aparentemente los taxistas no pasan por ahí y se caga en el servicio de autobuses porque no podrían ser más jodidamente lentos y se caga en su profesor de Mitología por ponerle una tutoría ese jodido día a esa jodida hora. Y se caga en Balthazar, no sabe muy bien por qué, pero seguro que el muy cabrón también ha hecho algo para cabrearlo. Y muy por encima de todas las cosas se caga en quién sea que haya sido el encargado de fabricar su coche porque todo esto es por su puta culpa. Así que, señores de Toyota, que les parta un rayo a todos, hijos de puta.

Eso es lo único que está en su cabeza mientras vuelve a su casa en un taxi (porque gracias al cielo en su universidad los taxistas no ignoran su existencia) con la única intención de meterse en su cama e intentar menguar con el colchón hasta que ese día infernal se acabe. A tomar por culo el trabajo del viernes y a tomar por culo su hermano y a tomar por culo los señores de Toyota.

"_We're all in this together. Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that. We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come trueeee"_ Ahí está la razón para cagarse en Balthazar. Él y su puta manía de cambiarle el tono de móvil cada vez que puede por la melodía más ridícula que encuentra. Honestamente, Castiel no tiene ni idea de qué narices es la puñetera canción, pero el taxista lo mira a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Así que se caga profundamente en su amigo. Puto Balthazar.

―¿Qué?― le ladra, casi literalmente, al desconocido al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Cas?― el corazón se le comprime un segundo. Solo una persona lo ha llamado de esa forma y es poseedora de esa voz imposiblemente profunda. ―Soy Dean.

―¿Dean? Claro, Dean. Hola. Dean. Hey.― Oye a Dean soltar una risita.

―Di mi nombre otra vez.

―¿Dean?― el hombre se ríe como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del universo y Cas no está muy seguro de por qué.

―Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante, tío.

―Uuuh… No.

―Guay. Te llamo por tu coche. Me he encargado personalmente de verlo y ya está todo solucionado.

―Vaya, muchas gracias, Dean.― Cas no sabe cómo, pero puede jurar que le oye sonreír.

―De nada, para eso estamos. Pero… eh… sería genial que te pudieras pasar por el taller pronto.

―Claro… Podría pasarme ahora si quieres.― Acaba de ver la gasolinera de la esquina de su calle, pero ahora mismo no hay nada más importante que ir a ver a Dean, digo, ir a buscar su coche. Su plan de dormir hasta mañana tendrá que esperar.

―Vale, te espero.

―Vale.

―Nos vemos.

―Vale.― ¿Por qué todas sus neuronas han decidido irse de vacaciones al Caribe al mismo tiempo? Solo Dios lo sabe. Así que corta la llamada antes de dejarse a sí mismo más en ridículo.

―¿A dónde vamos ahora, amigo?― pregunta el conductor y Castiel espera que sus neuronas se lo estén pasando de puta madre tomando piña colada en la playa.

―Oye, Dean…― dice una vez que ha remarcado el número ―¿dónde queda el taller?― y, a pesar de lo avergonzado que está, la risa de Dean hace que él sonría también.

Cuando supo que Dean era mecánico, no pudo evitar imaginárselo cual Danny Zuko con el pelo bien engominado, bajando del techo en un motor y con ropa negra muy ajustada _(¿qué? Es su mente y tiene derecho a imaginarse a quien quiera cómo quiera)_ pero la verdad es que Singer's Autoshop no tiene ni de lejos el glamour del taller de Grease, o sea, no está mal, pero no hay tíos buenos en monos grises bailando alrededor de los coches. En su lugar solo hay, bueno, coches.

―¡Cas!

―Hola, Dean.― Y joder. JO-DER. Cas deja de cagarse en todo lo que se menea y empieza a dar gracias a su hermano por ser un capullo egoísta que no quiso dejar de babear por una tía ni dejarle su coche, da gracias a su profesor de Mitología por ser el ser menos oportuno del planeta y, qué coño, da especiales gracias a todo aquel que haya estado implicado en la fabricación de su coche _(nota mental: mandarles una cesta de fruta a los de Toyota)_. Porque si no fuera por ellos, no habría tenido la posibilidad de ver a Dean soy-demasiado-guapo-como-para-salir-a-la-calle-sin-un-cartel-de-advertencia Winchester en pantalones manchados y camiseta ajustada que hace que se marquen cada uno de sus músculos, con el pelo desordenado (más sexy que en su fantasía de Grease) y, por Dios ¿era idea suya o tenía más pecas que el domingo por la mañana?

―… y, tío, déjame decirte que sabes cuidar muy poco de él.― En algún minuto el hombre de ojos verdes se había puesto a hablarle pero él estaba demasiado distraído pensando en cómo debía sentirse pasar los dedos por aquel pelo rubio oscuro y preguntándose si podría rallar queso en sus bíceps. ―Las bujías estaban prácticamente carbonizadas del todo y tuve que cambiar la correa de distribución.― Castiel no tiene ni la más remota idea qué significa nada de lo que le dice ni si hay algún tipo de causalidad entre una cosa y la otra, pero asiente de todos modos. ―La mala noticia― dice mientras se apoya contra el vehículo y, por el amor de Spock, Kirk y la entera tripulación del Enterprise, Cas tiene que contenerse para no mirarlo con cara de velociraptor hambriento ―es que sigue siendo un coche bastante aburrido para un tío como tú.

―¿Un tío como yo?― repite, no muy seguro de qué se supone que significa eso.

―Sí, ya sabes, me pegas más conduciendo un coche que molara e hiciera que los tíos quisieran ser tú y las tías quisieran acostarse contigo.

Cas se ríe ―Eso no suena para nada a mí. En realidad sí que soy bastante aburrido.

―¡Venga ya! Eso sí que no me lo creo.

―Dean, no me conoces.

―Cierto… Entonces deberíamos cambiar eso ¿no crees? Aún te debo ese café, te lo recuerdo.― Castiel boquea como un pez, inseguro de qué responder. A ver, no es que no esté familiarizado con el "arte de flirtear" como lo llama Balthazar, pero hace tanto tiempo que no está en una situación social fuera de las clases que se siente descolocado.

―¡Joanna Harvelle! ¡Te pago por trabajar, no por espiar a Dean!― su respuesta se ve opacada por un grito proveniente del otro extremo del taller.

―¡Joder, Bobby, que quiero saber por qué Dean lleva toda la mañana como una quinceañera enamorada!― el mencionado cierra los ojos como rezando a los cielos para que le den paciencia (y no fuerza, o los mataría a todos).

―¡Dean!― la misma voz resuena por el recinto ―¡Deja de ligar con la clientela y ponte a trabajar!

―¡Joder, ¿te quieres esperar, viejo?!― grita poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego vuelve a mirar a Cas y baja el tono ―bueno, como te iba diciendo…

―¡Dean, te juro que como no vuelvas al trabajo ahora mismo empezaré a descontarte el sueldo!

―¡Bobby!― se quejan tres voces de fondo.

―¡Y a vosotros, panda de viejas cotillas, también!

―Tal vez en otro momento― dice Castiel observando el pequeño caos que se ha formado.

―Mejor. Nos vemos, Cas― se despide. El moreno, aún pasmado por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, se dirige a la caja, donde una chica rubia ― Joanna, supone― lo mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y entretención.

―Ten― le entrega después de haber pagado ―tu cambio, tu recibo, tus llaves y el número del móvil de Dean. Por si… te surge algún otro problema.― La chica le guiña un ojo y Castiel siente sus mejillas arder.

El camino de vuelta a su piso lo conduce sin dejar de sonreír, pero en cuanto cruza la puerta la sonrisa se esfuma.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? Gabriel, te di esa llave para emergencias. Jugar al Call Of Duty no cuenta como emergencia.

―Hola Cassie, me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día? El mío genial. Balth se ha sacado un siete y medio en su ensayo sobre Kant, gracias por preguntar― responde su hermano sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

―Veamos; mi coche seguía estropeado esta mañana y como mi hermano es un capullo y no ha querido dejarme el suyo y los taxis no paran en esta puñetera zona he tenido que irme en autobús, que, en serio, se da el recorrido más innecesariamente largo del mundo. Así que, espantoso.

―¿En serio?― su amigo lo mira con una ceja alzada ―porque por tu cara parece que te ha pasado algo bueno.

―¿Qué?― esta vez Gabriel pausa el juego y se pone de pie para mirarlo bien. ―Tienes razón. Cassie tiene cara de… No. NO. CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK, TÚ HAS LIGADO― le acusa escandalizado.

―¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

El hombre de ojos ámbar emite un grito ahogado ―¿Y qué? ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo has podido ligar sin mi autorización?!

―_¿Tu autorización?_ Gabe, ¿en qué siglo vives?

―No lo entiendes ¿verdad?― dice de la forma más dramática posible. ―Si decides sacarte el metafórico palo que tienes incrustado en el culo y reemplazarlo por otra clase muy distinta de palo, es mi trabajo de hermano mayor hacer que el portador de dicho palo sea merecedor de ti… Esta situación es ultrajante.

―Eres idiota.

―Gabe, te vas del punto más importante… ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde ha salido?― ambos lo miran con curiosidad. Y Castiel decide contarles. Porque, total, ¿quién mejor que su hermano y su mejor (y único) amigo para darle mejor perspectiva?

Se arrepiente.

Joder que si se arrepiente.

Si es que, de verdad, a estas alturas ya debería saber que se podría conseguir consejeros mejores en el mercadillo de los domingos.

―Tendrías que habértelo tirado en el taller.

―Tendrías que habértelo tirado cuando estaba en el sofá.

―Sí― apunta Gabriel alargando la i. ―En plan "soy el guardián de la puerta. No puedes pasar hasta que pagues un sacrificio y tengas sexo salvaje conmigo".― El hombre de ojos azules se sirve su tercera copa de vino. Llevan quince minutos así y Castiel duda que pueda seguir sin más alcohol en su sistema.

―A ver, pero que apenas nos conocemos.

―Pero te invitó a tomar café.

―¿Y qué? Ni siquiera si está soltero.

―Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…―su hermano niega con la cabeza y toma su mano entre las suyas como si fuera a explicarle por qué es inapropiado decirle al tío Metatron que huele a queso en frente de todo el mundo, por muy cierto que sea. ―Un tío comprometido no te habría invitado a tomar café.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque "café" equivale a sexo; eso es universal― responde Balthazar por él.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Claro que sí, hermanito, e incluso aunque no fuera así es un buen momento para, ya sabes, que se te caiga la servilleta y casualmente chup…

―¡GABRIEL!― interrumpe mientras los otros dos se ríen a carcajadas. ―Además, me da que es hetero.

―¿Y?― responden a la vez.

―Puedes ser su experimento gay― dice Balthazar encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Su qué?

―Es otra forma que tienen los tíos heteroflexibles de llamar a cuando se lían con otro tío.― Cas alza una ceja. ―Balth lo hizo conmigo.

―¡¿QUÉ?!― logra articular después del ataque de tos que le da.

―Tenía curiosidad y tu hermano se ofreció… Te lo habría pedido a ti, pero como amigo gay eres pésimo.

―¡Eh!

―¿Qué? Es cierto; no das consejos de moda, no ayudas a ligar con tías, no ayudas a experimentar con la orientación sexu…

―¡TÍOS!―Gabriel les da varios manotazos mientras respira con fuerza. ―Acabo de caer en lo más importante… Si terminas saliendo con él ¡seremos familia!

―Gabe, no sé si lo sabes, pero la genética ya se ha encargado de eso…

―A ver, en primer lugar, eso no está comprobado porque, como te he dicho hasta el cansancio, a ti te cambiamos por un cactus. Y segundo, ya me has entendido; tú serías el Señor Tío Bueno Winchester-Novak y yo sería el Señor Culo Mordible Winchester-Novak… Imagina lo hermosos que serían nuestros hijos…

―¡Tío! Hace una hora no te callabas de lo buena que está Kali y de cómo va a ser la madre de tus hijos…― Y así pasan a meterse con Gabriel y de hablar sobre las desventuras de tener una "asistente que está mejor que la tarta de chocolate, y ya sabéis lo mucho que me gusta a mí la tarta de chocolate". Castiel agradece inmensamente el cambio de tema.

A las diez en punto los echa de su piso con la excusa de que tiene que madrugar, aunque en realidad se queda hasta tarde contemplando el papel azul con el número de Dean que tiene un corazón con una D y una C dibujado en un margen cuestionándose qué debería hacer.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN. Whoa. La inspiración ha venido a mí a las doce de la noche lo que ha hecho que me quede escribiendo hasta las seis de la mañana... En realidad era mucho más corto, pero hoy me he visto los capítulos en los que aparece Gabriel y jo, quería incluirlo porque echo de menos a ese cabrón T_T y además he pensado que os merecíais un capítulo más largo.**

**En fin, este capítulo no habría sido posible sin todo el apoyo que he recibido por este fic; de verdad, cada alerta y review me animan a continuar con esta inmensa locura, así que ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Gracias especiales a Eduardo que me dio la idea de las gafas 3D y de cómo funcionan las relaciones de hermanos XD**

**La referencia del capítulo anterior es a Pushing Dasies, una serie protagonizada por Lee Pace que si no habéis visto, os la recomiendo (¡tiene un tío que despierta a los muertos como protagonista!).**

**No olvidéis alimentaros e hidrataros bien, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, hermosas personas! Mil perdones por la tardanza, es que mi musa inspiradora se fue de vacaciones y me dejó sola con las ideas en la cabeza y la incapacidad de convertirlas en palabras.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural y sus personajes me pertenecen completa y absolutamente… No, espera…**

Dean mira su reloj. Mira la entrada del edificio. Mira su móvil. Mira sus zapatos. Mira sus manos y decide que es idiota y que no debería estar ahí. Si es que la idea era horrible desde el principio; es de esas ideas que lo único bueno que tienen es que hacen que la idea más tonta del mundo se vea inteligente. _Cálmate, Winchester, no seas gallina._ Vuelve a mirar el edificio, ve que la gente empieza a salir casi desesperada y entra en pánico. _Joder, va a pensar que lo estoy acosando._ "Es que le estás acosando" le responde la voz de su cabeza y Dean quiere correr a esconderse a su casa y olvidar que ha tenido esta estúpida idea. Pero dado que Dean está muy claro que en su otra vida fue Jack el Destripador o Hitler o alguien así, el universo lo castiga haciendo que la persona de la que pretende escapar lo esté mirando en ese mismo instante con sus ojos azules ―muy azules- entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada. No está muy seguro de cómo, pero en un par de segundos está frente a él aún con gesto de extrañeza pero con una sonrisa

―¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?― Esa es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué narices hace Dean Winchester fuera del edificio de Educación intentando (no) encontrarse con Castiel? Bueno, para responder a eso hay que establecer una verdad universal sobre su personalidad: Dean Winchester tiene la paciencia de un cachorro hambriento. Se podría profundizar y contar como su nacimiento se adelantó dos semanas y tres días; porque sí, porque quería, porque John y Mary querían disfrutar de un último fin de semana romántico a solas y él dijo "pues no, os jodéis". O mencionar que la mitad de las quemaduras que tiene en las manos son por no ser capaz de esperar a que las cosas se enfríen. O relatar aquella vez que, con seis años, le dio una patada en sus partes delicadas al pobre chaval que corta las entradas en el cine porque le estaba haciendo esperar mucho. La falta de paciencia es lo que lo ha traído a este punto en el que, después de esperar una semana por un triste mensaje, se convierte en un puñetero acosador. Y la razón por la que no puede vivir en paz hasta sacarse a Cas de la cabeza es porque Dean es de los que cree firmemente en que no importa que la curiosidad haya matado al gato, porque al menos el gato se murió sabiendo. Y Cas, con sus estúpidos ojos azules y su estúpido pelo desordenado que contrasta con su forma de vestir en plan cobrador de impuestos y su estúpido coche propio de un padre soltero cuarentón y su estúpido lunar en el pezón, le causa demasiada curiosidad para su propio bien. Así que se presenta con un plan muy simple; ir a su universidad, hablar con él, quitarse la curiosidad de encima, volver a vivir su vida y olvidar que las últimas dos semanas han existido antes de que de verdad se convierta en un acosador y terminen basando un capítulo de CSI en su vida. Un plan muy sencillo y facilitado por su hermano Sam, por quien reza a Dios todos los días para que le dé una hermosa casa en la playa y un montón de hijos. Gracias a él sabe cuál es el edificio en el que estudia y que justo ese jueves va a salir sobre las seis porque hay una conferencia obligatoria en cada campus.

―¿Dean?― repite ante su falta de respuesta. ―¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué? Sí, lo siento. He… quedado con Sam.― _Una casa en la playa, un montón de hijos y el poder de no usar viagra nunca jamás. _―¿Tú qué? ¿Estudias aquí?

―Sí. Acabo de salir de una conferencia anual sobre seguridad y normas y… no es importante. Err… Bueno, Sam debe estar por salir también, así que te dejo. Ha sido un gusto verte otra vez, Dean.― Tan rápido como llega se va y Dean se siente momentáneamente mareado.

―¡Cas, espera!― _Dean, no. Dean, ¿qué haces? Dean, ¿por qué me odias? _―Sam me acaba de decir que al final no puede― _sutil, Winchester, sutil _―tal vez te apetece tomar algo y contarme sobre ese aburrimiento de conferencia… o sobre lo que quieras…― _Eres un jodido suicida_.

Castiel le sonríe y asiente y Dean siente un peso literalmente salir de su cuerpo.

Así que después de dos semanas de no salir de la cabeza del otro, por fin se dirigen juntos a una pequeña cafetería cercana a la universidad (aunque dada la situación Dean preferiría algo más fuerte que café, como una cerveza… o unos tragos de tequila), intercambiando un par de "qué frío hace para ser octubre, ¿no?", "es raro, la semana pasada hacía un calor impresionante" y "¿qué tal te ha funcionado el coche?"; porque, por mucho que intenten que no, al final no son más que dos desconocidos.

Una vez están sentados se quedan unos segundos en incómodo silencio, hasta que Dean decide hablar porque, mal que mal, si no consigue sacarse la curiosidad de encima nada de esta locura acosadora-psicopática habrá valido la pena.

―Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué estudias?

―Historia. Estoy haciendo el doctorado ahora.

―¿Historia? Vaya, eso suena…

―¿Aburrido?― completa por él.

―¿Qué? No, no… Puede que un poco.― Dean le lanza una mirada de disculpa.

―Tranquilo, me lo dicen mucho― le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ―Pero no es tan aburrido como suena, tiene su encanto; es como tener una máquina del tiempo, te remontas al pasado pero al mismo tiempo puedes reflejar los acontecimientos y en cierto modo predecir el futuro. Creo que hay mucha belleza en ello.― A Dean le resulta absurdamente adorable la forma en la que parece que sus ojos se agrandan y brillan más con el entusiasmo.

―Nunca lo había visto así… Tal vez no debería haber rayado el coche de mi profesora de historia en el instituto.

Cas se ríe ―¿En serio? ¿Eras de los "chicos malos"?

―Puedes apostarlo… Dios, en serio, era terrible. Mi yo de ahora le daría un puñetazo a mi yo de entonces. La parte positiva es que tengo historias memorables de aquellos tiempos, aunque la mayoría necesitan más alcohol para ser contadas…

―Uh―uh… No, ahora que lo has mencionado, vas a tener que contarme alguna…

―Deja que piense… Vale, ya sé cuál. Mi mejor amigo Benny estaba dando una fiesta en la que digamos que había más alcohol del que ninguno de nosotros con nuestros tristes cuerpos flacuchos podría haber aguantado. Y como Benny tiene ideas muy inteligentes cuando bebe y sobre todo si hay alguna chica involucrada, se le ocurrió que iba a sacar a dar una vuelta en el cortacésped gigante de su padre a… no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba, pero en fin, la pava esa a la que quería impresionar. Yo le dije que era una gilipollez, y él tuvo la cara de decirme "Dean, a que no tienes huevos para montarte en el cortacésped y andar por la carretera". Y por supuesto, eso hizo que lo hiciera sin pensármelo dos veces.― Cas a esas alturas está al borde de un ataque de risa.― Tío, no te rías, que a esa edad un "no hay huevos" puede más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. En fin, el caso es que me subí, pero como Benny es un capullo, olvidó mencionar que el dichoso cortacésped hacía lo que le daba la gana y era imposible de manejar si no sabes cómo; así que terminé montado en una máquina poseída por el demonio en medio de una carretera sin ser capaz de volver a la casa de Benny. Después de que el chaval recobró un poco el sentido y tuvo la decencia de preocuparse por mi bien (y el del cortacésped de su padre), obligó a uno de los que estaban sobrios a conducir detrás de mí mientras por la ventanilla del copiloto me iba gritando qué tenía que hacer… Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos en contra del tránsito. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie saliera herido y de que la policía en Louisiana es flexible ante adolescentes estúpidos. ―Dean termina su historia y se une a las risas del moreno.

―¿Eres de Louisiana?― pregunta, una vez deja de reírse.

―No, en realidad soy de Kansas, pero de pequeños nos mudábamos constantemente. He vivido en prácticamente cada estado. Volvimos a Kansas para que Sam y yo termináramos el instituto, luego me aceptaron en la Universidad de Kansas, pero me salí después del primer año y después de…― Se queda un segundo en silencio. Es algo demasiado personal para contar por el momento.― Luego nos fuimos a Dakota del Sur con Bobby y después de que él y Ellen se casaron nos vinimos a California.

Y así se pasan una buena parte de la tarde; Dean le cuenta historias de sus muchos viajes y le habla de Sam y lo orgulloso que está de él. Le habla de Ellen, que hace las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, le habla de Jo y Ash que son igual de hermanos que Sam para él y de Garth que, a pesar de ser un tanto raro, se ha ganado su cariño. Le habla de Bobby lo mucho que adora trabajar para él.

Cas, por su lado, le cuenta un poco de su infancia en Illinois y de cómo se dio cuenta de que quería estudiar historia y sobre su hermano Gabriel y su pastelería.

―Espera, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

―S… seis. Tengo seis hermanos. Yo soy el penúltimo.

―Joder… Tus padres sí que saben cómo divertirse.

―Ya te digo… Aunque en realidad solo tengo dos que son hermanos de padre y madre, los demás son solo de padre.

―Imagino que no te aburrirías.

―Bueno, cuando eres pequeño es bastante horrible, porque heredas todo de los mayores y nadie te hace mucho caso, pero cuando creces se pone mejor; siempre hay alguien con quien hablar y aliarse para cubrirse las espaldas. Lo malo es que no dejas de ser el blanco de las bromas hasta que te vas de casa, sobre todo si tienes como hermano a Satán.― Cas se ríe como si fuera una broma interna de la que Dean no está enterado. ―Oh. Mi hermano se llama Lucifer. Por eso lo de…

―Estás de broma, ¿no?

―En serio, tengo un hermano llamado Lucifer.

―No tienes un hermano llamado Lucifer.

―Tengo un hermano llamado Lucifer.

―Castiel, ¿en serio me estás diciendo que tus padres conscientemente le pusieron a su hijo Lucifer?

―Te lo juro. Mi padre tenía una obsesión con los nombres de ángeles y llamó a sus cuatro hijos mayores como los arcángeles. En realidad, irónicamente, es de los que mejor me caía.

―¿Caía?

―Sí, hubo una disputa familiar y…― pero se interrumpe. Dean asume que no quiere hablar del tema, pero luego comprende que el hombre de ojos azules ha visto algo -más bien, a alguien- que ha llamado su atención.

Apoyado contra una pared, hay un hombre de cabello rubio y sonrisa ladeada saludando con la mano. Cas, para sorpresa de Dean, le devuelve el saludo y el desconocido lo toma como una invitación a acercarse a ellos.

―¡Cassie! ¿Qué haces aquí, fuera de tu guarida?

―Hola, Balthazar… Estaba tomando un café con Dean.

―¿Dean? ¡Dean!― el hombre pone cara de acabar de descubrir el verdadero sentido del universo mientras le estrecha la mano. ―Un placer. Cass…― recibe un codazo del moreno ―tiel me ha hablado de ti.

―¿Ah sí? Pues estamos en desventaja, porque yo no sé quién eres.

―Balthazar. Castiel y yo somos…

―Pareja― completa por él de forma apresurada. _Claro. Obviamente. Si es que ¿en qué mundo Cas no iba a tener novio?_ Si Dean no estuviese tan ocupado intentando pensar en cómo darse cabezazos contra la mesa sin que sea muy obvio, habría notado la expresión de absoluto desconcierto de Balthazar.

―Sí, eso mismo. Soy el novio de Castiel… ¿Verdad, amorcito?― Cas hace un ruido afirmativo mientras le pasa un brazo por la cintura. ―Y tú― le da un cariñoso golpe en la nariz ―tienes suerte de que no sea un hombre celoso.― Dean carraspea incómodo con la situación y Balthazar vuelve la mirada hacia él poniendo una sonrisa que, no está muy seguro de por qué, pero le irrita profundamente. ―Y… ¿de qué hablabais?

―Oh… Cas estaba hablándome de su familia…

―¿En serio?― si las miradas matasen, el hombre que en esos instantes juega con el cinturón de su gabardina habría caído muerto en un segundo. Honestamente, lo que menos quiere es poner a Cas en un aprieto y además, lo único que desea ahora mismo es largarse de ahí antes de que la situación se vuelva aún más incómoda. Así que inventa que es muy tarde y que debería irse a casa porque tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

―Bueno, Cas, ha sido un gusto verte otra vez.

―Igualmente, Dean.― Estrechan las manos y se van por caminos separados.

En cuanto entra en su Bebé, cierta calma vuelve a él. Vale, no ha salido como quería pero lo cierto es que tampoco es que tenga idea de qué quiere. Había saciado gran parte de su curiosidad y se suponía que eso sería más que suficiente. Pero aún había algo que no terminaba de salir de su cabeza.

―¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba con alguien?― dice una vez que contesta el teléfono.

―¿Dean? ¿De qué hablas?

―De Cas, Sammy. Tiene novio. ¿Cómo no se te ocurre decirme eso antes de que viniera a hacer el ridículo monumentalmente?

―¿Venir a dónde?

―A su universidad.

―Dean, dime que no le estás acosando.

―¡Claro que no! Solo que… ¡Joder, Sammy! Yo es que con este tío no me aclaro, primero me sigue el rollo en el taller, luego no me manda un triste mensaje, luego parece absurdamente feliz de verme y al final resulta que tiene novio. En serio, tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

―A ver, a ver, a ver… Primero, ¿cómo voy a saber yo que se te iba ocurrir acosarlo?

―¡Que no le estaba acosando!― Dean puede escuchar a su hermano poner los ojos en blanco.

―Segundo― le ignora ―yo no he visto a nadie que pudiera ser su novio.

―¿Conoces a un tal Balthazar?

―Ummm… ¿rubio y que usa camisetas de pico?

―Ese mismo.

―Creí que era hetero.

―¿En serio? Los heteros no usan camisetas de pico.

―Imbécil. Pero en serio, no caí en que fuera su novio.

―Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Da igual. Voy a llegar a mi casa a ver un poco de porno asiático.

―Iugh, Dean, qué asco, demasiada información.

―Lo que sea. Hablamos luego, perra.

―Adiós, idiota.

Dean no lo sabe, pero en cuanto cuelga el teléfono Sam se queda pensando un buen rato en el tema, porque está absolutamente seguro de que Balthazar y Castiel solo son amigos, más que nada porque está a un 10000% seguro de que la semana pasada lo vio enrollándose con una chica morena en su portal. No es que quiera darle muchas vueltas, pero es un poco inevitable cuando un par de horas más tarde alguien llama a su puerta y se presenta diciendo "_hola, soy Gabriel, tú y yo vamos a ser familia; este es Balth, el no-novio del idiota de mi hermano que seguro te sale hasta en la sopa. Venimos a ofrecerte el pack 'vamos-a-juntar-a-los-imbéciles-de-nuestros-hermanos' ¿te apuntas?"_

**Eso es todo por hoy. Siento que no es suficiente para compensar por la falta de caso que os he hecho esta semana, pero tengo grandes planes para el próximo capítulo. Un pequeño adelanto: a Balthazar le da un ataque de ira, Gabriel se exalta con facilidad, Sam no se entera de nada, Jo se ríe maléficamente y Dorothy ofrece drogas.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y alertas, son lo que me mantienen a flote cuando la inspiración me abandona.**

**No olvidéis dormir bien y acariciar algún perro de vez en cuando. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
